It's time
by Forensic Vampire
Summary: 3 months had turned into 6, which then turned into a year. [Continuation of my older fic, "Sorry About Your Shoes." Rated T for language and suggestive themes.]
**A/N: Continuation of my very old fic, "Sorry About Your Shoes". I can't believe I'm still shipping these two after all these years.**

 **Rated T for language, and somewhat adult themes!**

 **Sorry for the mistakes, and for the crappy ending.**

* * *

3 months had turned into 6, which then turned into a year.

They were still together, and closer than ever. They went on dates every weekend, and spent weeks together during the summer time. Their friends joked about their 'bromance' and how they were 'like a married couple'.

Though they were together for a year, they were still a secret, but the time was coming for their secret to be let out.

* * *

Philby woke up to the bird chirping outside, and the sun shining in through his window. The rubbed his eyes, squinting so that the sun wouldn't hurt his still-tired eyes too much. He looked over at the clock. It read 9:10am, SATURDAY. He sighed, deciding it was time to get up. He went to sit up, but froze when he realized that there was weight on his bare chest. He pulled his blankets back, and smiled at what he saw.

Finn was curled up next to him, his head resting on Philby's chest. He was still asleep, his shallow breaths tickling Philby a bit. Philby let go of the cover, letting it fall back into place. He ran his hand through Finn's dark hair, watching his peaceful face twitch a bit at the feeling.

A lot had changed in the past nine months for the two. After their near-death experience at _Test Track_ the two didn't take the time they had together for granted. They did more together, and moved their relationship past TV dates. They went out to movies, went out to dinner, and even snuck into the parks together just for fun. They admitted their love for eachother when they reached their 8th month anniversary, and took their relationship to the next level during their 10th. Everything seemed perfect to them, except for one thing: they still haven't told anyone. Everyone who looked at them just assumed they were bros doing bro things. They didn't flirt in couple, they kept their kisses hidden, and made sure that before they fell asleep every night that they were in different beds and fully dressed when they knew they had to cross over. It wasn't that they wanted to tell their friends, it was just that they were scared what others would say of them. A gay couple, who worked for _Disney_ could make people against their views stop going, and could hurt the company. That's why they had chosen to stay hidden, for the good of _Disney_ 's reputation.

However, it was getting harder and harder for the two to keep themselves hidden and under control. The two boys wanted to go have fun together, go on dates without having to hide their romance behind their 'bromance'.

Philby sighed, removing his hand from Finn's hair. He gently moved the other boy off of his chest, and climbed out of bed. He grabbed his pants, that were lying on his floor from the night before, and slipped them on. He then walked over to his desk, and sat down in his chair. He tapped his laptop's mouse pad, waking it up. He needed to make sure that everything that happened last night went smoothly. Charlene and Maybeck had crossed over to patrol _Hollywood Studios_ to make sure that the Overtakers weren't working on anything behind their backs. With a quick check, Philby saw that the two had returned and would wake up in their beds. He closed his laptop then, and leaned back stretching. He looked over at his bed, and saw that Finn was awake now. He smiled, before sitting upright and turning around. "Morning, Sleeping Beauty."

Finn yawned, still not fully awake. He rubbed his eyes, before finally looking at Philby. "Morning," he replied, repressing another yawn. "Did they make it?"

"They did, and I assume there were no troubles last night, since neither of us got a call." Philby got up, and walked back over to his bed, sitting on the edge. Finn scooted over to sit next to him, and rested his head on the red head's shoulder, closing his eyes again. They stayed like that for a moment, before Philby broke the silence. "Finn?"

"Hmn?" Finn hummed, tiredly.

"I think it's time."

"Huh?" Finn opened his eyes, and looked up at Philby, a confused look on his face. "Philby, don't you think we're a bit young to start a family. Plus, I don't think I can produce a child, biology class told me otherwise."

Philby snorted, pushing Finn away. "That's not what I meant, you dumbass." He laughed, and Finn joined him, finally waking up fully. He laid back on the bed, spreading his arms out on the bed.

"I know, but… is it really okay? What if they don't accept us anymore? I know they're our friends, but… it's still scary."

Philby moved so that he was leaning over Finn. He smiled softly. "I know, I'm a bit scared, too," he admitted. He moved his hand, touching Finn's chin. He rubbed his finger on his boyfriend's lips. "But they're our friends, I'm sure they'll accept us no matter what. Let's get this done as soon as possible, should we tell them at lunch today?" Finn nodded slowly, his eyes half lidded. "Good, I'll call them and we can meet up somewhere." Philby leaned down them, pressing a soft kiss to Finn's lips. Finn returned it right away, his eyes fluttering shut at the touch. The kiss was short, soft, and sweet. Much better than their first kiss, both would agree.

* * *

The five keepers and the two sisters had gathered inside their favorite ice cream place, but decided that instead of eating there they would order and take their food to Maybeck's place. The DHIs were extremely popular by now, and they five could hardly go anywhere without being recognized and pounded for autographs. They all ordered quickly before hurrying out and heading over to _Crazy Glaze_. Once inside and in the back room, they all let out a sigh of relief.

"That was crazy!" Charlene sighed, throwing herself down on the ground. "Some guy saw me and asked me to sign his chest. He pulled up his shirt and everything!" She made a gagging sound, running her fingers through her hair.

"Ewwww," Jess said, already taking a bite out of her ice cream. "Did you do it, though?"

"Of course not! I didn't have a pen on me. Plus, he was sweaty, the ink would have probably washed off before I even wrote the 'h' in my name."

Everyone laughed, before digging into their ice cream. It was silent for a while, before Finn cleared his throat. Everyone looked over at him, a bit confused. He stood up then, "Guys, I have something that I need to say." He looked at everyone, one-by-one, before shutting his eyes. He clenched his fists, nervous. "This...is hard for me to say. I'm...well…" He stuttered over his words, unsure of what to even say. "I…"

"Finn and I are dating."

Everyone, including Finn, gasped, and looked over at Philby. He was sitting by Willa, looking a bit too relaxed for just coming out to his best friends. "It's been a year, sorry for not telling you guys." He looked over at Finn, before winking. "Sorry for stealing your line, by the way. You were just taking too long, the ice cream was going to melt."

The others were shocked for a moment, too surprised to say anything. Finally, the silence was broken by Maybeck. "Guys, what the fuck!?"

Charlene joined in on the yelling, "Guys, what the hell? Why didn't you tell us!?"

"Well, we were scared that you guys weren't going to accept us, and that _Disney_ would fire us, and-"

"Wait, hold up. You thought we wouldn't accept you?" Amanda asked, confused. "We're your _friends_ , why wouldn't we accept you?"

Finn hung his head, "I'm sorry, I was making dumb assumptions."

"Yeah, you were!" Amanda got up then, and walked over to Finn. "Really dumb assumptions," she said, before hugging Finn. "Don't ever make those again."

The rest of the time was spent reassuring Philby and Finn that they accepted them no matter what, promising them that they would keep their relationship a secret from everyone else, and asking many, many questions about their relationship. By the time they were done, it was dark out. They all parted ways, and headed home.

* * *

"That went well," Finn said, laying on his bed.

"Yeah," Philby agreed over the phone, also lying in his own bed. "We really did have nothing to fear."

"And now it's over with, and… it feels great," Finn confessed, "Like a weight has been lifted off my chest."

Philby agreed, letting out a slight yawn. "Hey, I have to go now, I'm meeting Willa early in the morning so we can study together. Good night, babe."

Finn blushed, smiling. He loved it when Philby called him that. "Good night, you nerd."


End file.
